Thowra: Spirit of the Wind
by SilverDawn15
Summary: After Jamie's death, Jack thinks it's his fault for the accident. But what happens when a new spirit is chosen, one that they don't know, and has a striking resemblance to Jamie? Will Jack figure out of it's really him or just another spirit?
1. Prologue

Rise of the Guardians

Thowra: Spirit of Wind

It was a cool night in Burgess as Jamie tinkered with some kind of music box. When he finished he fished out the crystal he found in the pond and inserted it. He turned it a couple times before the top opened and music started.

*On the wind~*

*Cross the sea~*

*Hear this song and remember~*

*Soon you'll be home with me~*

*Once upon a December~*

The music stopped as he finished singing and closed itself. He smiled and put it and the crystal in his pocket and went outside for a walk. 'Hope Jack likes it.' He thought as he remembered his crush.

It was a slow development but he had fallen for the winter spirit, the music box was the first thing he decided to make to show Jack his feelings. As he neared the pond he noticed there were trees covering it from view.

'Guess the pond is covered by a forest now.' He thought as he went to the pond. It was still frozen but he needed to get to the center to give the music box and crystal to him.

Jack told him that if he wanted to see him, he had to go to the middle of the pond when it's frozen or throw a stone at it. When he got to it, it was frozen but he didn't know if it was strong enough so he took slow steps to the center.

It cracked when he got near the center and decided throwing a rock is better, he was gonna turn around when he heard a scream. There was a boy, no older than six, on the ice that was cracking under him.

"Don't move!" Jamie said to him before he thought of how to save him. He realized he was still wearing his scarf, took it off, and threw one end to him. The boy grabbed it and started to calm down.

"I'll fling you to safety okay?" Jamie asked and got a frantic nod in return. One... The boy was calmed down. Two... They both hoped this would work. Three! Jamie flung him to the bank but unaware of the breaking ice.

When he was aware it was already breaking apart. 'I'm sorry Jack.' Was his last thought before he plunged underwater. The last thing he heard was "Kid!" before the water swallowed him.

* * *

**I heard the song many times and thought of a spirit named Thowra, so I decided to make one by making a certain boy become a spirit. FYI, Jamie is fifteen.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Guardian

Thowra: Spirit of the Wind

Chapter 1: A New Guardian

**Ages: Jack: 416, Thowra: 115, North: ?, Bunny: ?, Sandy: ?, Tooth: ?**

* * *

It's been a century since Jamie's death, and Jack hasn't been in a good mood. Actually he confined himself to his room, that North gave him when he had nowhere to go, and never came out ever since. "What's wrong with him?" Bunny asked as he pointed to Jack's door. "He's been like this ever since a century ago," Tooth said to him. "Ever since Jamie..."

She didn't continue and he knew what she meant. "Oh." He said as his ears went backwards in understanding and depression. Sandy was grieving quietly while North was pacing back and forth and muttering to himself. "Okay, okay," He muttered. "Jack in depression because first believer and best friend Jamie died." As he paced Sandy saw Manny's light and tried to get their attention.

Of course it didn't work so he did what he did before: grabbed a nearby elf and shook it. They noticed the light and Tooth went to get Jack out, when he did came out he was paler than normal and he had a haunted look in his eyes. The light made a figure with curled hair then a blob of shadow. "Wha-" Bunny said, voicing everyone's confusion.

It then moved to the 'G' where it split to have a huge crystal come up. "A new Guardian." North said, lifting everyone's spirits, even Jack's by a little. It took a few seconds but the Guardian was shown. It was a boy with a shirt that was so loose it would hang off one of his shoulders, baggy pants, and no shoes. He had a mop of hair that had a strand across his nose.

"Who is this?" He muttered, getting everyone's attention. "Never seen him before." Bunny said before coloring an egg(where does he keep those?). "Maybe if Jack finds him then he'll tell us." Tooth offered, not wanting the yetis to find him the same way with Jack. Jack just nodded and flew to where Manny's light was shining.

He gulped before going to the place he always dreaded to go because of the memories there. He noticed that his pond was surrounded by a forest now. _Now we can-_ He stopped thinking, and flying because he landed on a tree, and criticized himself. He flew to the ground and started walking, trying to remember everything before he met _him_.

"Who are you?!" A voice sounded behind him, a year younger by the sound. He turned around and came face to face with a spirit. He had a sky blue shirt that was so loose it hung off his left shoulder, exposing his right shoulder, white and gray baggy pants that, up close, looked like pajama pants, and the thing that caught his attention the most: no shoes.

"Are you done checking me out or are you gonna answer?!" The boy said agitated. Jack looked at him again and saw that he had a mop of brown hair with light brown and dark brown streaks, a strand across his nose, and his eyes were a very pale brown. He was tanned a bit but not too much, he remembered why he was here for. "You have to come with me." He said while holding out his hand.

The boy shielded away a bit before regaining his composure. "Why?" He asked, still ticked off a bit for some reason. "You were chosen by Man in Moon to be a Guardian." Jack said as he held his hand further. The boy shielded away more before they heard a voice.

"Are you sure Anthony?" The voice, a girl by the sound, asked. They saw that three kids, two boys and one girl, were standing next to the pond. "I'm sure," The boy said to her. "My great-grandpa said that he left something here, told his mom he was going for a walk, she said to not go to the pond, and there was a teenager slowly walking on the pond."

Jack's eyes widened as he was listening. _Maybe this is how Jamie... left. _He thought as he listened. "When he got the item the ice cracked under him, the boy told him not to move, took his scarf off, tossed one end to him, and flung him to the bank! But the boy wasn't lucky, just as he plunged my great-grandpa shouted 'Kid!', but it was too late."

Jack spared a look at the boy and saw fear in his eyes. As the kids left they stepped out of their temporary cover, and stared at the pond. "I never got your name." He said, trying to break the silence. "Thowra," The boy said quickly. "I'm Thowra, spirit of the wind."

* * *

**Okay, Jack hasn't noticed yet that Thowra resembles Jamie yet. If there's anything you'd like to be in the story: review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Realizing the Resemblance

Thowra: Spirit of the Wind

Chapter 3: Realizing The Resemblance

Jack decided to carry Thowra to the workshop, learning it took him five minutes to get to the park instead of five seconds, he just learned to fly and is still learning. It took ten minutes and they were confronted with an angry Bunnymund.

"We sent you a half an hour ago mate," He said as Thowra got off of Jack's back. "We only needed the chosen Guardian, not every spirit!" North calmed him down before he looked at Thowra, who was slightly shaking.

"New Guardian huh?" He said before he stuck his hand out. "Santa Claus or North for short." Thowra was too busy shaking to do a thing. "Hi I'm the Tooth Fairy, Tooth for short," A multi-colored half hummingbird, half woman said excitedly. "Nice to meet you."

"Sorry for the outburst earlier," Bunnymund said to him. "I'm the Easter Bunny or Bunny for short." The next person was someone made of sand and wrote his greeting out. 'I'm the Sandman, Sandy for short.'

Jack noticed his shaking and placed a hand on his shoulder. Just as he did that, Thowra flew out of the workshop and his wind left a mess. "Forgot he's kinda touch-sensitive," He said to the others. "With everyone coming at him, he freaked out."

"Well we can't let a spirit like him be with us." Bunnymund said solemnly. "Manny chose him so he has to be with us!" North argued as Jack left to find the wind spirit. He found him trying to console himself.

"You've gone through ninety years without any touch," He said, making Jack confused. "You can control yourself to not freak under any touch." Jack floated next to him and lightly put his hand on the spirit's shoulder.

He expected a jerk or something but nothing came. Thowra turned around to see him and that's when he gasped. Thowra's face looked exactly like Jamie's including his hair. As he tried to say something, Thowra just kept a confused look on his face.

Jack took off instead leaving a surprised and confused Thowra, he didn't know where he was heading just somewhere he can gather his thoughts. He stopped and looked around to find that he was in Antarctica and near the spot where his staff was broken.

He flew to the bottom of the ravine(I forgot what it's called) and sat down to think everything over. 'Thowra has Jamie's face and hair so it could be him, but it could also be another spirit that Manny created.'

"I'm so confused." He voiced that thought before he fell asleep. "Jack?" A voice, a few hours later, woke him up from a dreamless sleep. He looked upward to see Thowra floating to him.

"Took a while but I figured it out." He said, confusing Jack before he realized what he meant. Thowra sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him in comfort. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Baby Tooth interrupted them.

She squeaked rapidly and it seemed like only Jack understood her. "The others need us." He said before letting Thowra on his back and flew off to the Tooth Palace.

* * *

**Jack just realized that Thowra looks exactly like Jamie, so the ones that get the answer right will be announced in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Signs of a New Enemy

Thowra: Spirit of the Wind

Chapter 4: Signs Of A New Enemy

When the two arrived they saw black sand everywhere but the sand wasn't taking any teeth or fairies. "Something is off." North said as they observed the sand. "Maybe because they're not Father's sand." A voice sounded out, making them look for the person or animal.

"There!" Thowra said as he pointed to a spire. On it was a boy, around Jack's age, with black hair, grayish skin, and yellow eyes wearing a dark gray cloak, a pale gray shirt underneath, and very dark gray pants.

"Who are you?" Bunny demanded until a Nightmare appeared in front of him. "Down Fallen!" The boy ordered while gesturing at it. The Nightmare snorted and moved away from Bunny and to the boy.

While they were trying to figure out who the boy is, Thowra saw something move in a shadowed part and went to see it. The second he got near, it lunged at him. He flew out of the way and saw what he now never wanted to see corrupted.

It was Jack except the hair was dark gray, his skin was paler, and his eyes were a very dark blue while wearing a dark blue frosted black hoodie, and very dark brown trousers with gray string at the bottom.

"J-Jack?" He said and caught their attention. "What in Manny is going on here?!" North demanded until he got a good look at the boy who spoke first. "You look exactly like Thowra!" He shouted and made the others look at him then back at the dark Jack.

"I'm Fallen Thowra," The boy said as he flew next to the other Jack. "This is Shadow Jack." The boy looked at them and just laughed. His laugh was different from Jack's, while Jack's was light and fun-filled, this laugh was heavy and evil-filled.

Thowra immediately went to Jack's side and was frightened yet shocked. "Soon Father will rise again and this time no one will be able to stop him." FThowra said before he and SJack vanished in Nightmare sand.

After the two left they went into the sleigh and went back to the North Pole, unaware of a lone spirit watching them.

* * *

**I had this in mind but it was Pitch and he revealed everyone's Nightmare counterpart, so I thought of having Thowra's counterpart do the introductions. If you guess who was watching them I can add you as a spirit or a person. You choose.**


End file.
